Lest He Becomes Part II
by Duffster21
Summary: It's all about MEMORY LOSS in this story, so know this expect anything. This is totally a BS story so all who don't like this pairing, I say, say anything you want I don't care! I have completed this story, sort of, but... I'm just done okay
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**Author**: Kiki-0400

**Pairings**: Not going to disclose, read & find out

**Disclaimer**: You want to know what I own… Nothing, I own nothing. The only thing I own is the character Joey; I also have the pleasure of putting these characters in my story, don't sue for Christ sakes, DON'T SUE!

**Summary**: It all starts at the end of "Lest He Becomes" note: Emma does not die, but someone does, or do they?

**Hint**: Brennan has developing feelings for Shal as you know, just wanted to clear that up

Chapter 1: Dying

Everybody was hanging onto the edge of the Naxcon building (or what's left of it) for dear life, holding on to the only hope that they don't slip and fall to their death. Emma, Jesse, Adam and Nick got off of the awful building and were back on safe land, only Shalimar and Brennan were on the building and trying their best to get to safety.

"How you doing Shal" Brennan asked trying his hardest not to let go of his tight grip on the edge of the building.

"Could've been better" Shal asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on you guys, just a little further" Emma yelled reassuringly.

"Yeah Em, can you stop with the assurances" Brennan yelled back.

Just then Brennan lost his grip just for a moment and his hand slipped off of the edge. Shalimar let go of the edge with one hand and grabbed Brennan's arm. She gladly placed his hand back on the edge not knowing that her grip was decreasing.

"Thanks" Brennan said getting up onto the ground.

"Brennan, I'm slipping" Shal stated as her hands gave way and she let go.

"No you don't" Brennan replied as he grabbed her wrist.

Shalimar started crying as Brennan pulled at her wrist but it wasn't helping. With every tug Shalimar fell all little farther. After a few minutes of pulling Shalimar's wrist couldn't take it and Brennan tried to switch arms but when he let go of Shal she fell down into oblivion.

"Shalimar, NO!" Adam and Nick yelled in unison.

Brennan just fell to his knees in defeat as his mind tried to come around the idea of losing Shalimar. Emma just fell into Jess's arms crying and making Jesse's shirt even more wet.

Shalimar was gone and nothing could've changed it.

**A**/**N**: sorry for short chapter. Cliffhanger, come on guys I'm not that mean. Shal is not dead. Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part

**Hint**: Okay, this story might have some song fic's for some chapters and this chapter will be Brennan's POV. okay told you now I can go.

Chapter 2: Incomplete

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go _

Two days, it has been two days since her death and I haven't felt the same since. Emma has brought up the courage to walk around without Jesse by her side to hold her up, but I wouldn't blame her, Shal was her best friend me, I was like a brother to her and Jesse he is her boyfriend. Adam has been at Nick's house trying to provide comfort for the man.

_  
Without you within me I can't find no rest   
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Me, I've spent the last two days in my room only leaving for food and water. I have been looking at pictures of her ever since I woke up at 6 in the morning, and even then I keep having nightmares of letting go of her and letting her fall to her endless doom. Ooh I need to stop thinking like that, there's got to be a way that Shal can't be dead.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete 

And Lexa don't get me started on her, she walks in here like she owns the place. According to Adam she was apart of Mutant X before Shalimar was. To tell you the truth, I don't trust her, but then again I don't trust anyone who I don't know and haven't seen or worked with before in my life. __

Voices tell me I should carry on   
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone 

I hear a knock at the door its just Emma wondering if I'm okay, of course I'm not okay how can I be okay. I just lost someone I care deeply about, and not just in the sisterly way either._  
_

_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_

"Hey" she says

"Hey" I reply

"How you doing" she asks sympathetically

"Best I can, why you ask" I answer and give a question I know the answer to.

"Because I know how much she meant to you, and vise versa" she reply's, yup I knew the answer.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

"I just wanna know if I had a chance with her and if she felt the same way about me" I say, I couldn't help it, it slipped out.

"Oh my god" she says, uh oh I really slipped up somehow, now she's angry.__

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone) 

"I can't believe it, are you that dense" she bursts

And by this point everybody comes running, well all except Lexa, thank god.

"You don't know what she felt for you" her hands go up in thee air, "From what I could tell or feel (pointing to her head) she had deep feelings for you, but every girl you brought home shot her down" Emma takes a breath obviously not done with her outburst.

"I knew from the moment she met you that she was attracted, but first it was Lorna, then Miranda, then Becky and I don't even know who else. But I can tell you one thing when we came running to get you outta there and you were kissing Miranda, you could see the pain that it brought in her face. Jesse saw it, Adam saw it and I saw it and you know what I'm getting sick and tired of hearing the question that did I have a chance, because we all know you did, you were just too stupid to take it" Emma yelled.

You could tell she was finished.__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  


"Lexa wants a meeting in 5, and she wants you there" Emma huffed, allowing Jesse to guide her out of the room.

_  
Incomplete_

REVIEWS---

imjuzakid: Longer it is and don't blame me I made that chapter in an hour. Transitions? (scratches head) not to sure what you mean by that.

Mxgurl: glad you like, you go girl Shal and Bren 4ever that what I say of course Lexa will be in here it wouldn't be the start of the third season type of story if she wasn't

Iorekbyrn: glad you like, very unique name by the way I know I just hated how it started

ShalBrenfan: oh your getting more don't worry, if I can find the time to write between provincials and skool oh and thanks for complementing me on my writing

Melodie568: ya another person who wants me to continue yes

**A**/**N**: sorry for the long wait but I have school and provincials to study for and don't forget I have story's and ideas coming out my ears next chapter I will put Lexa in there and I will also get Shal in there too. Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part

**Hint**: Uh-oh made a mistake last chapter, Jesse was like a brother and I was like a friend, that's what I meant to say

Chapter 3: Not Dead

Lexa was waiting in the conference room and had been there for about 5 minutes, waiting for everybody to show up. She could hear Emma yelling at Brennan and she knew why. She didn't know Shalimar that well but she had been, watching over her, well that's what Adam and her bosses wanted her to do anyway. She knew of Brennan's reputation with woman, hell everybody knew that rep was gold. She first met Shal when Adam chose her as his next project, trying to stop Eckhart and all. But that was years ago, she didn't even think that Shalimar had remembered her. Adam had come back from wherever the hell he was and was waiting with her. Although he didn't know what was so important, he missed the times when he was the one to call everybody together and tell them about their next mission, although by the look on his face he wasn't sure if this was about another mission or Shalimar.

First it was Jesse and Emma to join her and by the way they looked Lexa knew they were known as a couple. It took a couple of minutes for Sparky, as she called him, to come into the room and sit on the couch.

"Okay" she started, nervousness clear in her voice. She looked over at Adam for reassurance, he just nodded and she turned back to face everyone so she could start.

"I have brought you all here, to talk about Shalimar" she finished her opening sentence and you could see sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Ugh, what is there to talk about Shalimar is dead" Brennan burst in anger.

"That's just it, Shalimar isn't dead" Lexa corrected.

"What do you mean she isn't dead" asked Emma, confusion etched in her face.

Lexa brought up a map and put Shalimar's com link signal against it, it was moving. "If she was dead, would her com link signal be moving" she asked.

"Well it could just be that someone is carrying her somewhere or took off her ring" Jesse piped in.

Adam was listening to all this information and shook his head trying to figure out what was happening. He got up out of the chair and walked back to the garage, to his car, he needed some place to think and the only place he could do that was the spot that Shalimar loved, sitting on top of the rock the lived in.

"No, that can't be because if someone took Shal's ring off her signal would be disconnected. And it's possible that someone is carrying her" Lexa went to the computer to hack into some camera systems.

Jesse smiled thinking that he thought of a possibility that was possibly true.

"But this is where she landed and watch her get up and walk away" Lexa finished.

Jesse's smile turned upside down as Emma stood up and hugged him, knowing that there might be a possibility that her best friend and his 'sister' might be alive. Brennan couldn't handle all this information at once; first he found out that Shal had feelings for him, now he finds out that she may not be dead after all. His head was spinning; he had to get outta there. He ran to his room to think things through.

**A**/**N**: grrr… provincials suck ass, sorry for the long wait but I have school and provincials to study for and don't forget I have story's and ideas coming out my ears next chapter I will put Lexa in there and I will also get Shal in there too. Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**Hint**: Shalimar and Kali are one and the same, I never made her up, the only character I made up is Joey so there told you now I can go and write this chapter.

Chapter 4: Kali

Two Weeks Later---

She couldn't remember what happened before she woke up, but all she knew was that when she woke there was this strange guy named Joey who said he was her boyfriend. She didn't really believe him but she didn't know anyone or anything else about herself. Joey was the boyfriend, according to him. He wasn't a normal boyfriend, he was an overprotective, I'm going to kill any guy who comes near you, sort of boyfriend. But she couldn't really think about that, she had to go to work. She worked as a bartender at some club called "Night Lights" she had already been late twice and she didn't want to get fired. Although she knew she wouldn't, she was the best and the only bartender they had.

She was at the gym, so all she had to do was shower, change and walk a few blocks. So she got into the shower, the hot water pounding onto her soft skin. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair and soon her breathing became ragged like some man walked up behind her that she was extremely attracted to. She regained her composure and turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She decided to wear leather pants and a blue camouflage spaghetti-strap top. Kali said good bye to her instructor and walked out the door. When she arrived at the club she immediately said "hey" to Danny, the manager and went to work.

Brennan arrived at the club and immediately went to the bar/_why not get drunk instead of sitting around at home and thinking of her_/ he thought. He hadn't been around there through the day, he just came home at night and stayed in his room looking at pictures of her. Ever since Lexa told them that there is a possibility that Shal isn't dead, he couldn't stop thinking of her. / _Home, he never thought of Sanctuary as home before _/ he wondered. He heard someone asking him something but he couldn't comprehend what.

Kali was getting annoyed, she had been asking this guy if he wanted a drink for 5 minutes now. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he didn't even notice.

Brennan finally noticed the bartender who asked him if her wanted a drink, it only took a snapping her fingers and when he looked up he could tell she was getting irritated.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked finally getting his attention.

"Scotch on the rocks please" Brennan asked nicely.

/ _she looks a lot like Shal, if you just take the leather pants and put her in jeans you'll have Shalimar _/ he thought. Brennan looked familiar to Kali but she couldn't place a name.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so" he replied.

"Hey Kali" Danny yelled as he came toward the bar.

"Yeah Dan, what's up?" she asked when he approached the bar.

"Some guys are looking for you" Danny answered with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh ok, just tell them I'm here" she said, still not understanding where this was going.

"No, I don't think you wanna see them" Danny trying to get the point across without saying it in front of a witness.

"Why not" Kali asked.

"Because they have stun guns" Danny replied

"Ok" she said, still not convinced.

"And they work for some guy named Eckhart" Danny finished.

Brennan's head shot up at the name, he could see the look on Kali's face, it was one of fear and scarce.

"Oh no, not again" she breathed while getting her jacket.

Brennan finished his drink and got out of the club unnoticed, thinking that maybe he can help this woman instead of moping about Shal all night, while getting piss drunk.

Kali ran out of the club hoping not to get spotted, but then she heard the back door slam open and obviously that didn't work.

She ran into another back alley and was unable to get out. She turned around and saw the agents surround her. The fight was on.

**A/N**:_ grrr… provincials suck ass, school is over yes but crap I have provincials to study for and don't forget I have story's and ideas coming out my ears. Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, summer just doesn't want to let me go, but I'm home and I'm staying so I can update every day if I want to.

**RECAP**: She ran into another back alley and was unable to get out. She turned around and saw the agents surround her. The fight was on.

Chapter 5:

Kali turned around and got into a fighting stance while 20-30 GS agents surrounded her. One agent came at her brandishing a fist, she blocked it and jumped up and kicked him and another agent to the wall. She knocked out five more with a few kicks and punches.

/_For some type of agents, they really are crappy fighters _/ she thought in amusement. She had already knocked out at least ten agents, and another 20 at least, surrounded her.

"A little help here" she pleaded, as if on cue a bolt of blue electricity shot 5-10 agents down.

Kali looked up and on a ledge she saw the man who was getting really annoyed earlier, he saved her, he must know whom these people are or at least who they're working for.

She jumped on a few heads and landed on the balcony of the club. She could finally see the guy clearly; he had dark hair it looked like he got a buzz cut. He had dark brown eyes and dear god did he look hot.

"Hi" she smiled shyly.

"Hey" he replied.

"Thanks, for saving my hide down there" she said still with her shy smile on her face.

"No problem" he replied again this time gaining a smile of his own.

"I need to go" she said while turning to leave this so awkward moment.

"Thanks again for saving my life" she said before jumping down off the balcony and walking away.

Brennan watched as she walked away in amazement at how much she resembled Shalimar. He dropped the thought thinking he won't see her again until he comes back to that particular club.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kali had just entered an apartment and wondered where Joey was he usually was at home all day, he had nothing better to do, and he didn't have a job or anything. He was a drunk; he hit her more than once it was a regularity with him.

Joey unlocked the door and entered the apartment. He was tall, blondish hair, blue eyes and 'oh my god' was he gorgeous, but jealous as hell.

"Hey baby" he greeted as he kissed her.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I was out getting beer and looking for something" he said holding up a bag of beer.

"Looking for what?" she asked getting suspicious.

"Looking for you" he replied.

"Why me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Because I wanted to walk home with you, but then I saw you on that man" he accused.

"Oh no, Joey you can't just going around getting jealous at every guy you see me with" she said knowingly.

"Why not?" he asked getting his own suspicions.

"Because sooner or later I will get fed-up and end up breaking up with you" she explained.

"Oh no you won't" he replied.

"Yes I will, Joey I want out of this relationship" she ordered.

That earned Kali a slap in the face and her cheek started bleeding. "That's it, this relationship or whatever it is, is finished" she ordered. Kali grabbed her bag of store bought clothes (because she had none when she woke up a few weeks ago) and grabbed her cell phone and left, everything else was Joey's.

Joey had enough, his girlfriend just broke up with him so he decided to get revenge. He got on Proxy Blue and called this guy named Thorne who worked for some company named Genomex.

"Hello" Thorne answered.

"Yeah I have information on a so-called new mutant" Joey stated.

"Oh really" Thorne said interested

"Yeah, her name is Kali" he told Thorne.

"What is a good time to pick her up" Thorne asked.

"Probably in between noon and 10 pm, that's when she's working" explained Joey.

"Ok is that it?" Thorne asked.

"No, when you get her I want to see her" Joey said while he imagined the look on Kali finds out what he did.

"Ok when we get her I'll call you and then you can come to this address" Thorne said while showing him a address and Joey showed Thorne his phone number.

"Ok then tomorrow it is" Thorne said after he disconnected the link with his informant.

"Ok Kali tomorrow you're gonna meet my agents and me, we're nothing like the agents you've seen" he took a short pause.

"We're stronger, faster and you've never met a guy like me, I don't back down, I'm on persistent bastard" he finally finished and started to laugh.

**A/N**:_ SCHOOL'S OVER YES! Omg, this is getting so fun, I love doing this to people, just remember to Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. I love that some of you like my work and writing. I couldn't really think of a title for the last chapter so forgive me. And I really hope you'll still read.

**RECAP**: "We're stronger, faster and you've never met a guy like me, I don't back down, I'm on persistent bastard" he finally finished and started to laugh.

Chapter 6: Mutant Catching

_Next Day…_

Thorne walked into Eckhart's office with a large grin on his face. He walked and halted in front of his desk, Eckhart just stared at the grin on his face.

"What is with you and the grinning, it's making me unnerved" Eckhart asked as his face became serious.

"We have news of a new mutant named Kali" Thorne announced.

"Oh hooray" Eckhart said unsarcastically.

"So I'm going to pick her up today, on one condition" he trailed off.

"What's this condition you speak of" Eckhart asked getting serious.

"The condition is that once we pick her up, he wants to see her" Thorne explained.

"Okay, I think we can do that" he agreed.

"And we're going to get her today" he explained a little more.

"Well then what are you waiting for, go get her" Eckhart ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kali had just entered the club and headed for the bar to start her job. But Danny had stepped right in her way.

"Dan, can you leave me alone" she pleaded.

"Kali what happened to you, you don't seem your normal self" asked Danny.

"Danny can you leave me alone… please" Kali pleaded once more. Kali did the mistake of looking up at him, so Dan could see the curved scratch on her face.

"Oh my god Kali, did he do this to you" asked Dan.

Kali just fell into Danny's embrace and started to cry. He led her into his office, although she kept her mouth shut he knew Joey had done this to her.

"Kali go home, get some rest you need it" he said as he led her to the exit of the club.

"But whose going to do my job?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I'll find someone, just go home" Dan ordered.

Kali listened to Danny and walked out of the club, unaware that someone was following her. An unfamiliar man blocked her pathway to start going to her friend, Mac's place; she had been crashing there since last night when she broke up with Joey.

"Excuse me" Kali asked still not looking up.

But the man didn't budge, he stayed there until she finally lifted her head and her eyes turned yellow and she flipped over his head. She landed on the ground and another man moved in her way. She tried to punch him but he easily blocked it and twisted her arm.

"Why the hell won't you people leave me alone" she asked, before she kicked him in the crotch and ran.

She ran as far as she could and she ended up bumping in to a guy, who intentionally got in her way.

"Hello Kali, my name is Frank Thorne you can just call me Thorne" said the man.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she backed away from the man only to realize she was surrounded.

"Hmm, a little birdie told me" he replied, sarcasm written in his voice.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked again, her eyes blazing.

"Because Kali, we are here to help you" he replied again.

"How are you going to help me?" she asked getting very suspicious.

"Oh I don't know, run you through some tests, take blood from you that sorta stuff" he answered with a smile on his face.

"Nobody's going to do that sort of stuff with me, sorry" she replied angrily, as she kicked at him but he caught her foot and kicked her to the ground.

"Well if your not going to come voluntarily we will have to force you" he said before knocking her out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey entered Genomex with a smile on his face. He knew he was going to get what he wanted, to see Kali suffer for what she did to him. He walked into an office that was quite polished.

"So I hear you're the man who handed over Kali" Eckhart's voice echoed behind him.

Joey turned around to face a white haired man with dark rimmed glasses.

"That would be me, and you are?" Joey asked.

"I'm Eckhart, the head of this company" Eckhart explained who he was.

"I'm here for my end of the deal" Joey explained why he was there.

"Oh yes, follow me" Eckhart said gesturing for Joey to follow him.

Eckhart led Joey to the window where Kali was getting beaten up by Thorne; Kali had a black eye, cuts all over her face, arms, stomach and neck. She was obviously beaten up pretty bad already.

"Thorne you can stop for a few minutes" Eckhart ordered.

Kali looked up, her eye was far too swollen to see through, hopefully her other one looked better. She could see Joey through one eye and whispered his name in confusion. But then Thorne started to beat her up again and she had to push that to the back of her mind.

She hoped to god that he wouldn't kill her, and if he did that it would not be a slow death.

**A/N**:_ SCHOOL'S OVER YES! Omg, this is getting so fun, I love doing this to people, I will put the Mutant X team in next chapter I promise, just remember to Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. Be aware I might not be able to update for a few days, my birthday is coming up so I might take some time out for me, and plus I have plans. But even though this is true don't stop reviewing.

**RECAP**: She hoped to god that he wouldn't kill her, and if he did that it would not be a slow death.

Chapter 7: Saving The Day, Again

Brennan couldn't get that girl out of his mind, it was driving him crazy, and although it was probably better that Shalimar wasn't driving him crazy. Jesse and Emma were in the lounge talking about her, Adam was in the lab and Lexa had left for a while. The computer/phone started to ring and Jesse ran to get it.

"Uh, guys I think you need to see this, it's from Genomex" Jesse hollered.

Emma stood up in curiosity and Adam and Brennan came running to the computer. Brennan and Adam got comfortable standing behind Emma as Jesse clicked the okay to accept button. A picture of Eckhart showed up and Thorne was behind him.

"Well hello Adam, I believe Mr. Mulray has met Thorne before" Eckhart greeted, Thorne waved hello.

Brennan gripped his hands as to not hit something. In the corner of the screen Brennan saw the woman who he saved and who offered him a drink. She was covered in bruises and scratches; she also had a really bad black eye.

Eckhart handed the floor to Thorne so he could speak. "I believe we have something that you want" Thorne firmly stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma, who was now getting really worried.

"I mean this" Thorne stated as he moved the camera to face Kali.

"Look like anyone you know?" Eckhart interrupted Thorne's statement.

"That looks like Shalimar" Jesse stated.

Adam just stood back looking at the woman on the other side of that camera, in amazement. Brennan just stood there and watched the woman he saved yesterday, get stunned at a really high voltage.

"Aw, what cat got your tongue" Thorne asked sarcastically.

"No, no one's talking because we know we are gonna get her back" announced Lexa who had walked into the room.

"Oh little miss cocky has come to save the day" came Thorne's comeback.

"Oh we're going to save her, and when we do we will finally kill you" came the reply of Lexa who then turned off the computer.

Lexa turned around to face Brennan, Jesse, Emma and Adam and this came out of her mouth before she walked away.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go save her already" Lexa replied before she walked off to get ready.

**A/N**:_ SCHOOL'S OVER YES! Omg, this is getting so fun, I love doing this to people, now hmm what should happen in the next chapter review and tell me what you want in the next chapter, just remember to Review, Review, Review, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. Be aware I might not be able to update for a few days, or weeks my birthday is coming up so I might take some time out for me, and plus I have plans and I just might forget. But even though this is true don't stop reviewing.

**RECAP**: "Well what are we waiting for, let's go save her already" Lexa replied before she walked off to get ready.

Chapter 8: Who the Hell Are You?

Adam had gone to Nick's house to tell him that there is a possibility that his daughter might not be dead. Lexa and everybody else were in the Helix, heading to Genomex, to get Shalimar or whoever the hell it was. Brennan couldn't get her out of his mind. Emma kept trying to find her although they already knew where she was. Jesse kept asking himself how someone could survive a fall like Shalimar took and Lexa, she was navigating the huge flying vehicle. They landed on the roof of Eckhart's building and got ready for a fight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kali had lost consciousness a few times while Thorne was beating the crap out of her. She tried to fight back before the first time she lost consciousness but Thorne used his power to hinder her trying.

She had a large gash along her side and another one on her leg. She also sustained at least 3 broken ribs, and she could barely breathe.

"How is it that someone so powerful can be slaughtered by little old me?" he asked sadistically.

"Go to hell" she spat as she tried to regain her breathing rhythm.

That deserved a kick in the stomach and possibly another broken rib. She started coughing up blood and it took a few minutes to stop. Thorne started to laugh and only stopped when a ray of light shot through the cage.

"You know you are really pissing me off" commented a familiar voice from behind the entrance of the cage.

"Mulray, how are you and what are you doing here" asked Thorne turning around to face Brennan.

"I'm fine and why I'm here, your standing in front of her" Brennan answered.

Meanwhile, Emma had run over to the side of the woman and Lexa and Jesse were incapacitating all the witnesses, and gave them all blindfolds. Brennan and Thorne were now in hand-to-hand combat. Brennan was winning, he also hand a knife in his boot pocket. Brennan kicked Thorne in the stomach and when Thorne came at him, pulled his knife from his boot and stabbed him in the gut. When Thorne fell back a few steps Brennan generated a large voltage of electricity and threw it at Thorne. He walked over and checked for a pulse, there was none. Thorne was dead and he wasn't coming back.

"How is she, who is she?" Brennan asked when he was over there.

"She's losing a lot of blood we got to get her to Sanctuary and to answer that last question I don't know" Jesse answered while trying to get her in the Helix.

When they got back to Sanctuary, they ran to the lab only to find Adam and Nick. Jesse gently placed the woman he was holding on the med bed; her hair was all covered in crimson red. Adam ran over to the woman that looked exactly like Shalimar.

"What the hell happened?" she asked frantically.

"Frank Thorne is what happened" Lexa interrupted Brennan's answer.

"He's dead" Brennan put in.

"Well Adam don't just stand there, help her" Emma pleaded him to help a woman that was very familiar.

"Adam she has at least 4 broken ribs, and a huge gash on both her leg and her side" Jesse informed.

"Ok I need everyone out of here, so I can get to work" Adam ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been at least two hours since Adam had finished his work, there were bandages wrapped around her abdomen and leg and head, she had a nasty cut above her eye.

"My head…" she groaned.

Everyone ran to one side of Kali (they don't know her name) and waited for her to open her eyes.

Kali opened her eyes once but immediately closed them trying to protect her eyes from florecent light. Kali opened her eyes fully and saw a bunch of unfamiliar people.

"Holy shit" she howled as she jumped off the table.

"Shalimar!" Nick exclaimed as he ran and hugged her.

"Who are you talking about, GET OFF ME!" she ordered as she pushed him away.

"But Shalimar," Nick trailed off.

"Who are you talking about, my name is Kali" Kali tried to talk some sense into this man.

"I heard" announced Brennan, as he walked to the front of the group.

"I know you, you were the one who pissed me off a few days ago" Kali realized.

Emma tried to get a hit off her, and she did. Shalimar or Kali was walking around in confusion.

"Um, you know what I gotta go" Kali said as she started to walk out of the lab, and through the living room.

"Where you going?" Nick asked as he grabbed her arm.

"To work, now let go of me" she ordered and walked out toward the garage. She didn't have a vehicle so she took a motorcycle, Shalimar's bike.

"You mean at the bar?" Brennan asked after he had run after her.

"Yeah at the bar, who the hell are you anyway" Kali asked getting really pissed at these people.

"We're the people who saved you" Brennan explained.

"Well thank-you for saving my hide twice in two days but can you just leave me alone" she thanked him for a second time while emphasizing the last three words.

Kali started up the motorcycle and road out of the garage while Brennan just watched her go. Brennan kept being reminded that she resembled Shalimar, but he didn't have any proof.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's just like me" Lexa finally announced.

"In what way" Nick asked confused and angry at the same time.

"Right now since she can't remember anyone, she doesn't trust anyone so that's exactly how I was before I met Adam and Shalimar" Lexa simplified in detail.

"Lexa, I want you to follow her a try to become her friend" Adam ordered.

Lexa walked out of the room only to find Brennan still standing in the garage. He told her where the club was and then Lexa jumped into her red Mustang convertible and drove toward the club.

Brennan couldn't understand how she couldn't remember Lexa, at least. He just hoped Lexa could get through to her.

**A/N**: Sorry for long wait, just got back from Kelowna. But people better keep reviewing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW; DON'T LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. Be aware I might not be able to update for a few days, or weeks. You guys can't expect me to review like everyday can you, cuz' with school coming up I won't be able to update everyday, although I might be able to update every two weeks. So keep reviewing, PLEASE!

**RECAP**: Brennan couldn't understand how she couldn't remember Lexa, at least. He just hoped Lexa could get through to her.

Chapter 9: Kali Starting to Trust

Lexa followed Kali, or who ever she was, to a bar that had just opened a few weeks ago. Lexa entered at the entrance and immediately spotted her behind the bar. She walked up and asked for a martini on the rocks.

"Oh no, not you again" Kali breathed after facing the woman who ordered.

"Look I don't want anything from you" Lexa explained a little.

"Then what do you want" Kali demanded.

"I just want to talk" Lexa said, she couldn't keep her mind off how this woman looked exactly like or could probably be Shalimar.

"About what" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, about you looking exactly like a girl I knew a long time ago" Lexa proposed.

"What is it with you people, I'm not this Shalimar person" argued Kali.

"No, no it's not her" Lexa said making the blonde feel safer than she was.

"Oh, then who was it?" Kali wondered.

"I don't know her name exactly, she changed it, or at least I think she did" Lexa wondered herself.

"But the minute I saw you I thought you were my long lost best friend" Lexa lied.

"Oh really" Kali leaned in to hear the rest, she didn't think that the brunette wasn't trying to push her into some guy's hands that don't want her dead.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it" Lexa was glad she was buying it.

"Oh ok, so who was he?" Kali asked changing the subject.

"Who was who?" Lexa asked, not knowing where this was going.

"The guy who was staring at me" Kali nudged.

"Huh?" Lexa asked again.

"When I woke up, there was this guy who's eyes kept burning into me, he was staring" Kali nudged a little bit more as she got off work for the day.

"Oh that's Brennan, he thought you were the love of his life, but she died a few weeks ago" Lexa explained not lying on that part.

"Ah, I get it" Kali clued in, while letting Danny know she was leaving and leading Lexa to her car.

"Oh my god, this is a corvette convertible, made in 2004, no one could get this car" Lexa mused.

"Well I woke up one day and I had it" Kali explained.

Lexa got into the silver corvette and Kali started driving, she was very good Kali knew how to drive this car. You could only get one of these in stores Lexa wondered how she got it.

"Where are we going?" Lexa asked finally getting out of her daze.

"Oh I just need to get a few clothes from my friend Mac's place, since I'm staying at your place, as huge as it is" Kali explained.

"Oh ok" Lexa understood.

Kali and Lexa stopped at Mac's place and Lexa moved into an empty room and called Adam.

Lexa told Adam the story and Adam told everyone else, except Nick, Jesse took him home. Kali and Lexa got back to Sanctuary and Lexa showed her to Shalimar's room, since Shal wasn't coming back she didn't need it right, or so they thought. Lexa and Kali were in the lab and Kali was looking through plexi-glass at all the members of Mutant X as they called themselves.

"So what do all of you guys do?" Kali asked, wondering what their mutant abilities were.

"What do you mean?" asked Lexa.

"Powers, what are your abilities" Kali asked again.

"Oh, I'm a molecular I can control light and turn invisible" Lexa explained her abilities and turned invisible for Kali.

"And Jess is a molecular too, he can change his body density so he's hard as rock or so dense that he can walk through things" Lexa called to Jesse to demonstrate and he did.

"Sweet" Kali said as she waited for more.

"Emma's a telepath, she can read people's emotions and produce images in peoples minds" Lexa said, she knew that Emma couldn't really demonstrate that so she just told Kali about it.

"Oh and what about this Brennan guy?" Kali asked.

"Oh, Brennan is an elemental, he can control electricity" Lexa called Brennan but it took Emma to make him demonstrate.

"And what am I?" Kali asked.

"You're a feral, you have part cat DNA" Lexa explained.

"So what do you think about this team type family" Lexa asked.

"Well Jesse and Emma seem nice, your cool, this Adam guy seems all right" Kali trailed off.

"And… what do you think of Brennan?" Lexa nudged.

"Brennan seems nice, he's so cute" Kali blurted.

"But…" Lexa persisted.

"But I just feel like I know him from somewhere" Kali explained.

"Ok, what do you remember?" Lexa asked getting a cup of coffee for Kali.

"Not much, everything before a few weeks ago I can't remember" Kali answered.

Lexa just led Kali to her room and told this to Adam. Adam thought it might be possible that Kali was Shalimar; I mean Shal did die two weeks ago.

It had been at least 15 minutes after Lexa led Kali to her room. Kali decided to do a little wandering she walked around for a few minutes and turned around a corner to see someone who she could only suspect was Brennan.

"Hi" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" he said with a little less emotion.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kali said.

"Thanks" he showed her from some gratitude.

"I'm told that the person you lost looked like me" Kali said while sitting next to him.

"Yeah, exactly" he replied coldly.

"I'm just trying to be nice, it's the least I can give you for saving my life twice" she replied with even more coldness than Brennan had, and she got up and stomped away.

"What the hell are you trying to do" Emma yelled at Brennan for not welcoming their new guest.

"What?" Brennan didn't understand where she was coming from.

"You could at least have the courtesy to welcome her but instead you just have to be as cold as ever and keep Shalimar in your mind, do us all a favour and push her aside and forget her, because she isn't coming back" Emma yelled.

Brennan felt sorry for the woman and went to find her, he found her in her room unpacking and she wouldn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry" he stated loudly.

"Really" she asked as she whirled around to face him.

"Yes" he answered.

"I just want to explain" he replied to her stare.

"Oh really, can you explain why every time I see you I feel like I've known you for at least 2 or 3 years of my life" she paused for his reply but he just stared.

"Can you explain the fact that a few weeks ago which is when this Shalimar was died, I cant remember anything from when I woke up, which was 2 days after" she finally stopped and now she was like a sister or twin of Shalimar, she had the same temper.

"No I just… can't" Brennan said.

"I just… I need to get out of here" Kali said as she ran to the door and then out of vision range.

**A/N**: I'm having so much fun writing this, although it's taking me awhile. Again sorry for the wait I will try to update sooner, but please don't stop reviewing just because of my bad updating skills.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. Be aware I might not be able to update for a few days, or weeks. You guys can't expect me to review like everyday can you, cuz' with school coming up I won't be able to update everyday, although I might be able to update every two weeks. So keep reviewing, PLEASE!

**RECAP**: "I just… I need to get out of here" Kali said as she ran to the door and then out of vision range.

Chapter 10: Getting Closer

A few days after her run out of Sanctuary, Kali had had run into Emma and had a long talk about her feelings. She had been getting a lot closer to Brennan in the passed 2 or 3 days. She had gone out shopping and for dinner with Emma and Lexa. So Jesse and Brennan were the only ones in the Sanctuary, Adam had gone to stay with Nick for a while.

Brennan had been reading poetry when he started feeling hungry so he went to the kitchen to get some food. He ran into Jesse who was already raiding the fridge for any food.

"Find anything yet?" asked Brennan with a smirk.

"All I could find was very cold pizza, so have fun" Jesse answered with a smirk of his own.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked questioningly.

"I'll just make a sandwich" Jesse stated grabbing the bread.

"Have fun eating mouldy bread" Brennan said noticing all the mould.

"Eww" Jesse screeched in disgust looking at all the mould.

Jesse opened up and threw the mouldy bread in the garbage. Brennan just laughed at Jesse's disgusted face.

"Maybe I'll have pizza" Jesse pondered.

Brennan and Jesse put the pizza on the plate, put the pizza in the microwave and put the pizza box in the garbage can. After the microwave beeped, to say that it was done, Brennan and Jesse grabbed their pieces of pizza and started eating.

"So what's the deal?" Jesse asked, trying to get off the subject of mouldy bread.

"What's the deal with what?" Brennan asked in return.

"Come on you know what I'm talking about, what's the deal with you and Kali?" Jesse asked again.

Brennan just spat out his food at her name, he hadn't really talked about her in public it was just between him and her, or at least that's what he thought. He and Kali had become friends, matter of fact they had become just a little closer. They hadn't had their first kiss yet but you had to start from somewhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brennan denied.

"Oh don't try that, I know there is something going on between you guys" Jesse tried a little harder.

"I'm not saying anything" Brennan said as he thought about the two of them.

"Fine" Jesse grunted as he finished his pizza.

Brennan finished his pizza and grabbed a beer and brought it into his room and continued reading his book.

"If you won't tell me, I'll find out myself" Jesse whispered as he stayed in the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kali, Emma and Lexa walked into a quiet Sanctuary laughing, not noticing that the boys were asleep. "That was so fun" Kali exclaimed softly as she noticed the guys were quiet.

"I know, but I'm going to go to bed" said Emma as she checked her watch and noticed that it was 4:45 in the morning.

"Yeah, me too" said Lexa, which left Kali to walk to her room feeling really lonely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emma into quietly crept Jesse's room and slinked into his arms only to wake him, what he saw made him smile.

"Miss me" Emma giggled.

"You bet" Jesse chuckled a bit and then gave her a sweet kiss.

Emma just smiled and cuddled into his embrace and slowly fell asleep, only to leave Jesse to watch her sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lexa opened her bedroom to hear the creak that she had gotten so used to. She forgot how much she liked it here; she would like it better if Shal hadn't died. She snuck into her bed and half expected someone to be there, waiting for her. But that was when she lived on the streets complying when the Dominion gave her orders. She shortly shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kali couldn't fall asleep, she had finally gotten up and painted her nails and tried to sleep again, but that attempt failed. So she finally decided to walk around to pass the time; she stopped at the fridge to receive a bottle of water. She walked around for about a hour thinking about him and finished the bottle. The full night with Emma and Lexa made her push him aside, but not for long. She walked back to her room and tried to fall asleep, but still no success. Until an idea came to her. She quietly sneaked into his room and watched him sleep for a little while, and then she got up the nerve to crawl up beside him. She crept on his bed, slowly slipped her small hand into his and placed her head on his chest and a few minutes after she placed her head on his chest she was asleep. After a few seconds of her falling asleep Brennan started to stir. When he opened his eyes he saw her silky blonde hair and knew who it was. He wrapped his other arm around her to make her comfortable, and slowly fell back asleep.

**A/N**: Yeah I know sappy sorta, sorry for long wait and for short chapter. Yes I know I suck at updating and I'll be beating myself up for it all weekend. But you gotta admit it was cute. I'll try and update sooner okay, REVIEW, REVIEW if you don't like it DON'T REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N**: This is getting so fun. Be aware I might not be able to update for a few days, or weeks. You guys can't expect me to review like everyday can you, cuz' with school coming up I won't be able to update everyday, although I might be able to update every two weeks. So keep reviewing, PLEASE!

**RECAP**: He wrapped his other arm around her to make her comfortable, and slowly fell back asleep.

Chapter 11: What Happens When It's Raining

Brennan had woken up this morning to find that Jesse had left to see his family and Lexa had gone to find her brother, and they both said that they would be gone for a few days.

That was sometime this morning, now it was 9:00 at night and Brennan and Kali had decided to go into a club. Brennan was amazed at the woman dancing in front of him/_she's gorgeous, I knew she was beautiful but I never thought she'd be drop dead gorgeous_/ thought Brennan in awe.

Kali was having so much fun, not only was she off work but she was dancing with a really hot guy, not to mention one she really liked.

Not too far away, someone was watching the scene in the middle of the floor and the look in Kali's eyes. Kali started to sense something, something very familiar; like Thorne or whoever. Her eyes went feral and in an instant went back to normal.

"We need to go" stated Kali.

"What do you mean?" asked Brennan in confusion as he followed Kali to the exit.

"Their here" she said while putting on her jacket, hoping that Brennan would get the message.

"Oh, well lets go then" he said, as he opened the exit door and noticed it was raining.

Kali ran into the middle of the street and looked up to let the rainfall and she smiled, but when she moved her sight so she could see Brennan she also noticed 5-10 agents surrounding her. Brennan just watched the scene in front of him as Kali got into fighting stance and started to fight. Kali punched, kicked and knocked them all down. She was walking back to Brennan when one of them came at her with a knife and cut her arm.

"This was a new jacket, that really pisses me off" she gasped.

She was to caught up in kicking that guy's ass that she didn't notice another agent come at her from behind with a stun gun. Brennan didn't care that he was in water or that he might die, he threw at tesla coil at the guy behind Kali and then collapsed and started convulsing.

Kali ran to Brennan and pulled him out of the water, and started CPR; after a few minutes he finally started breathing and coughing uncontrollably.

"Asshole" Kali spat as she got up and walked away.

"What I do" Brennan whined.

The car ride was a very silent trip, when they reached Sanctuary Kali just stomped off without saying a word. Brennan followed her still confused as hell as to why she wouldn't speak to him.

"What I do?" he asked, entering her room.

"You almost killed yourself" she stated after a small laugh.

"Why did you do it?" asked Kali, just watching Brennan stare.

"Well I didn't really think you wanted to get stunned" he explained.

"You could've got out of the rain before you did it, you know" she tried to explain to him.

"Well I didn't really think about it" Brennan wondered why he didn't think of that.

"Well…" Kali trailed off, trying to think of what she was trying to say; but his eyes were too filled with concern.

A few hours later Kali was lying on Brennan's lap, asleep; he was watching and noticed her starting to stir. She opened her eyes to see his handsome face, she smiled. He moved a strand out of her eyes and couldn't help imagining her and him kissing. Kali had a large urge to kiss him right them but at the same time she didn't want the repercussions.

Kali couldn't help it, she punched him and started running with him right on her tail. Kali and Brennan ran around Sanctuary for a least 10 minutes before Brennan finally caught up and started tickling her. They fell onto the couch with him on top of her and the tickling finally stopped, Brennan leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers and wasn't that surprised when she accepted. They kissed until their lungs desperately needed air, and her arms went around his neck pulling him towards her.

It seemed like forever, deep in the kiss they both just wanted to stay like that forever. And they felt like they needed each other to stay alive like the other was their lifeline. Kali finally felt like she belonged, in his arms; but what they didn't know was that soon it was going to change forever.

**A/N**: School sux, I got so much homework you wouldn't believe but at least I got a chapter in; that's a good thing right? But don't forget the reviews, I absolutely need them. But if you don't like it, for god's sake don't review


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for long wait people, the reason why… family problems are all I can say.

**RECAP: **Kali finally felt like she belonged, in his arms; but what they didn't know was that soon it was going to change forever.

Chapter 12: Not Again, Kali

It had been a few weeks since their first kiss and Brennan loved every minute of it. Kali finally opened up about her ex-boyfriend to everyone, and he knew what he had to look out for.

But for now Kali and Brennan were walking out of the movies; hand in hand and Kali smiling and laughing. Everyone still felt that Shalimar and Kali were the same person, but left it up to Kali to figure it out on her own. Brennan had almost forgotten that Shalimar had died, Kali felt so much like her that it didn't matter if Kali didn't even know who she was exactly. Kali understood that she looked like this person but didn't believe that she was the identical to this Shalimar person.

Brennan and Kali had just entered an alleyway with no idea that they were being watched. Brennan backed Kali into the wall and they both started kissing; until Kali heard the sound of a runner landing on the ground. She broke off the kiss and looked to the side where she was distracted from the man she adored and saw something she never wanted to see again.

"Joey" she whispered, loud enough for Brennan to hear.

Brennan moved his gaze towards a blonde haired rich kid, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a blue button down over it. He looked like a total drunk to be honest, and according to Kali; it was true.

"Well hello sweetie" replied Joey, with a 'not happy' expression on his face.

"Don't call me that" Kali snapped.

"Awe come on its not like I tried to kill you" Joey confessed.

"No, you just got Frank Thorne to try" Kali corrected.

"Ok, can you just stop it" Brennan urged to Kali.

"Oh and look, Mr. Save-The-Day is here too" Joey snapped at Brennan too, not breaking eye contact with Kali.

When Kali moved her eyes away from Joey to look at Brennan she smiled and kissed him quickly and softly, which apparently pissed Joey off. Joey grabbed a tranquillizer dart and placed it in a gun and shot it at Kali. Kali grabbed her neck and fell to the ground in Brennan's arms. And with her free hand she clutched something that everyone else called a com-link.

"Shh, I will protect you" he whispered, as he tried to calm down and stop her groans of pain.

But right after that promise Brennan was pulled from Kali's side and punched in the face by Joey. Brennan would have used electricity to fry this guy, but Joey had previously doused him with water. Brennan didn't see the kick to the head coming and lost consciousness for a few seconds. All he could see afterwards was Joey carrying Kali's body away from him, and when he tried to run after them he fell back down because he was so dizzy.

All Brennan could do was notify Emma and Adam. All he could say was "Kali is in trouble" before complete and total darkness overcame him.

**A/N**: Again I'm sorry for the long wait, but again it was because of family problems; please forgive me. Keep up the reviews please, I need them badly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part 2

**A/N:** Well at least I updated sooner this time, well I did have 'so much' time on my hands because of this stupid strike

**RECAP: **All Brennan could do was notify Emma and Adam. All he could say was "Kali is in trouble" before complete and total darkness overcame him.

Chapter 13: So Many Burns

Joey had taken Kali to a large hospital type warehouse (no its not a mental institution) and placed her hands and legs in chains, he also positioned a fire scorcher in a place where when Kali opened her eyes it would be the first thing she saw. Joey sat himself behind the scorcher so he would be the second thing she saw; he was admiring how beautiful she was when Kali started to stir.

She could feel the metal around her wrists and ankles and wondered what the hell Joey wanted with her now. She could smell him and he smelt as disgusting and musky, she hated that smell, as ever. She didn't want to open her eyes because she knew he had some type of weapon to torture in her hands.

"Where the hell am I?" Kali asked still clutching her eyes shut.

"No where that concerns you, why don't you open your eyes?" Joey asked coldly.

"Don't want too, if I know you it's really bad, or you're about to hurt/torture me" Kali confessed.

"Oh no I won't" Joey lied with a sadistic grin.

Kali slowly opened her eyes only to see Joey right behind a scorcher and shuddered with fear of the fire. Joey just started to laugh maniacally and almost fell out of his chair. He got up and walked towards her only to be consumed by her spit.

"Oh are you going to be sorry" he spat and picked up the scorcher and pressed the trigger and placed the flame above her skin and didn't stop until she had a 2nd degree burn.

Brennan had been awake for a few hours now and was pacing across the room, worrying about Kali. Lexa had been chasing her sources, Emma was searching for Kali, Jesse had been looking to see if Joey had a mutant file and Adam was trying to look for a coffin for Nick, since he died in his sleep the day before. Emma and Jesse had been checking their sources for at least 10 minutes and finally gave up; Emma was now lying in the lap of Jesse asking herself 'what will Brennan do if Joey kills her?'

"Do you think we will find her?" Emma asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know we will" Jesse answered with a tone of determination in his voice.

"No, I mean do you think we'll find her alive?" she asked again finally allowing the tears to flow from her eyes.

"I hope so" Jess said with a little less determination.

"Ugh" Lexa groaned in anger, stomping out of the computer room and into the lounge.

"Anything" Brennan pleaded.

"No, apparently Joey has done this with a number of girls that are new mutants" she groaned again, almost trying to pull out her hair in frustration.

"Ahhh" Emma screamed as she finally connected with Kali, she was definitely in pain.

"What… What's wrong?" Jesse urged.

"I know where she is, she's in pain" Emma gasped starting to cry again.

"Shh" Jesse soothed, kissing her forehead softly.

They all ran into the Helix and started to listen to Emma's directions. It had been about 45 minutes before Brennan was getting impatient.

"We're there" Emma finally said before helping Jesse land the long vehicle.

They landed at a warehouse type place and they ran to the room that Emma described and opened the door to find Joey with a weapon that uses fire and Kali on the floor with way too many 1st and 2nd degree burns on her body.

Lexa threw a lightning bolt at Joey and it smacked him straight in the chest and then she ran to check his pulse and found none, Joey was dead. Brennan ran to the side of Kali, who's face was filled with 1st degree burns you couldn't really see her freckles, the very few she had. Otherwise she had first and second degree burns all over her body.

It had been a day since they found Kali and they were shocked at what they saw. Kali had been flown to Sanctuary and hooked up to various monitors to keep her alive, her breathing was fine but she lost a lot of blood. Brennan was really on edge, he was very close to lose the woman he loved once again, and for some reason that pissed him off so he took it out on Emma and Lexa. From the time he spent in the lab, which was practically 24/7 (he spent about 2 hours out of the lab everyday).

Brennan had moved into the lab when everyone was asleep and sat beside Kali and placed her hand inside his, and eventually fell asleep. He finally awoke when Kali's hand was pulled from his in urgency. His first thought was that someone pulled her hand out of his grasp because she had an emergency… but what he saw was much different.

He saw Kali standing up on the other side of the med bed with the monitors no longer attached to her, she had woke up and every time he moved toward her, she flinched away and when she had enough she finally ran to her room.

**A/N:** Oh my god I updated quicker than usual; must be because of the strike. I'm sorry that I didn't really cover Nick's death but I didn't really see the point. Oh and if you want my email address it's Don't forget to review they are really necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**A/N**: SHE'S BACK… SHALIMAR IS BACK!

**RECAP: **He saw Kali standing up on the other side of the med bed with the monitors no longer attached to her, she had woke up and every time he moved toward her, she flinched away and when she had enough she finally ran to her room.

Chapter 14: The Hurt

It had been a few days since Shalimar had woken from her very painful, sleep. She hadn't really talked to anyone, she couldn't really remember anything at the time; but lately she started to remember. She could only remember the words that Brennan had told her before everything had happened and the trauma she had gone through before they found her. Every time she walked by him she never dared to look him in the eye, afraid of what he would see. She didn't want him to see all the pain in her eyes and she didn't want him to think that it was his fault, although it is possible it was, she wasn't even sure.

Everyone else was just happy she was back, they didn't really notice how she felt; well all except Emma. Emma had tried to get her friends permission to let her read Shal, but they wouldn't budge. The only one she would talk to was Lexa, she would both hug and kiss Jesse and Emma but it wasn't the same. Everyone knew that they didn't really have Shal back, not her spunky, loving, caring and ready for a fight side; not yet. They would just have to wait, that's all they have been doing for days is waiting and it isn't getting any easier.

Everyone had fallen asleep in they're comfy beds, well almost everyone. Shalimar was in her room and Brennan was in the lounge watching television.

She could still hear those words, the ones that kept going through her head non-stop, she couldn't take it, it was driving her insane. "I will protect you" those words repeated. Yeah lot of good that did she thought angrily. She got up off her bed and walked out of her room towards the liquor cabinet, to drown out the pain.

She arrived at the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of tequila; Brennan heard this and walked towards the noise. Shalimar closed the cabinet and jumped at what she saw. There was Brennan half naked (shirt off) wondering what the hell she was doing. She looked everywhere but him, she didn't want him to see the pain and hurt she was going through, the pain he allowed happen. She couldn't do that to him, even after what he did to her. She decided right then and there, that it was all a conspiracy against her.

"What are you doing?" he asked sweetly.

"Grabbing a drink, what's it matter?" she asked in return, with a tone of no emotion.

"Because that's all you've been doing the last few days, drinking" he replied, with a tone filled with care and concern.

"That's not true" she objected.

"Well you only talk to Lexa, give Jesse or Emma a sweet gesture when needed, you won't even talk to me or Adam" he continued.

"Well I'm talking to you now, aren't I" she replied, still not giving him what he wanted, eye contact.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, taking a step in her direction.

She remained quiet, still looking to the ground or in the direction of her room, which she desperately wanted to run to.

"Why won't you" he repeated, grabbing at her chin and pulling towards him, to receive the eye contact that he had wanted to receive.

She tried to shut her eyes quickly, before he could see, but he just needed to see a glimpse of it; and that's what he saw. He stepped back quickly trying to erase what he had seen in her eyes, the hurt, the pain, the confusion; that is everything he caused her, everything he didn't want to believe she was thinking but she had, She had no choice in the matter.

She tried to run away but her feet wouldn't move, so she just stood in sorrow looking at the floor. His nightmares had come true, he finally believed that he caused what had happened to her, why she still had bandages around her arms and why she could barely walk, he had caused it.

Emma could feel everything that was going on, the hurt and anger in Shal's mind screamed in her head the moment she had found him, hiding behind the cabinet door. Jesse had woken up because of Emma crying and begging for someone to hold her. Emma knew what was going on in Shalimar's mind but she wouldn't break a promise that she made.

Brennan was still standing in shock at what he had just seen, everything he believed had just come crashing down on top of him and he couldn't stop it. Shalimar just stood, ashamed of what she had done, she knew he was blaming himself and now she just wanted to reach out and hold him, but her instincts told her not to. So she stood, waiting for him to say something but there was nothing but silence, dead, consuming silence.

And then Brennan finally gained the courage to ask what he desperately needed to know. What did he do to cause so much pain, so much hurt.

"What did I do?" he asked quietly, with sorrow and blame in his voice; so the woman in front of him could barely hear him.

She didn't have to ask him to repeat the question, she knew what exactly he had asked of her, and she knew what he wanted to hear. But nothing of what he wanted she could give. She couldn't tell him that he didn't kill the Joey when he had the chance; she couldn't lie to his face, not to the one that she desperately didn't want to hurt.

"You lied" she said flatly, with a sense of fear in her voice and that emotion he could clearly see stencilled in her features.

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, my dear old mother grounded me from the computer since my Biology grade wasn't as perfect as she thought it would be. And sorry for not entering other characters in this chapter, but I just wanted it to be an emotional one between Brennan and Shalimar, since she is back and everything. Don't forget to R&R and yes I will try to make bad comments into things I can work on, if you have any of course.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**A/N**: Life sux, I think school was just made to get on my nerves grrrr… I HATE IT! Oh and yeah Joey is back from the dead

Chapter 15: Joey's Back

"You lied" those words had repeated in his mind, over and over, for the last few hours. He didn't really know what he lied about but it was obviously enough to hurt her deeply. Shal had run off crying and he just stood there, but he soon walked to his room and fell on his bed. He couldn't understand how one act, just one could hurt someone so deeply. And then he remembered, those words, the words he told her before everything had happened; and he hated himself for it. He couldn't change it; he couldn't erase it from her mind and his. He couldn't do anything to stop her pain.

Shal had run to Lexa's room, since she was still awake. She was crying and Lexa wanted to help, she did everything she could. Shalimar talked to Lexa, told her why she was hurting for the past few days and she understood. Lexa knew how it felt, to feel abandoned, alone, like no one will save you. And it really was inevitable, Shal could run all she wanted but it would always catch up to her. Shalimar had cried herself to sleep in Lexa's arms, Lexa just soothed and caressed her hair, and all the things Brennan so desperately wanted to do. It took a while but soon Lexa fell asleep, still holding Shal in a comfortable position.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lexa had woke up to find Shal gone, she looked all over Sanctuary but nothing, she even asked Emma and Jesse, still nothing. She just thought that Shalimar needed to think things through.

Shalimar woke up at around 5 am this morning; it was now noon and she had rode her bike all the way to that horrible familiar place. The place that she never wanted to see again, although she felt she had too. She entered the building and immediately could smell him, which was really odd because he was dead. She knew that Lexa wouldn't be happy that she came here, but she did it too think and get over what happened. She didn't really like the place but she wanted to know how she got burned in so many areas.

She walked into the room where she had been held, and immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned feral to find the source but had no luck. So she turned around and came face to face with the man that had given her so many burns. She backed away slowly and bumped into a wall, and immediately became filled with fear. Although he didn't look so corrupted.

"What no kiss?" he asked, cockily.

"Go to hell" she snapped.

"Oh come on Kali, I'm just having a little fun" he laughed, he didn't know her real identity.

"Uh… what did you call me?" Shalimar asked confused.

"Kali, that's your name isn't it?" he asked, really confused.

"No" she corrected.

"Oh, well then what is it?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not telling you" she snapped/_if this guy didn't know who she was maybe she could get the upper hand _/ she thought.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he continued to step forward.

Shalimar tried to run but he easily overpowered her. He brought her down to the ground and placed himself above her so he was straddling her. He opened his pants and tried to open her shirt, but she was given the opportunity to grab his neck and snap it.

She then got up and ran to the corner and started to cry. Now she just needed for someone to find her, she wasn't going to move from this spot until someone found her.

**A/N**; Okay sorry for the long wait but I had homework and meetings to go to. And sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have that much time to write a chapter so… Don't forget to R&R and I'm ready to get ready for mean comments even though I don't think there will be any.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**A/N**: Sorry about the not updating… but it's just that I knew what I wanted to write, I just really didn't know how, so now here you go

Chapter 16: Saviour

It was a quiet afternoon in Sanctuary and no one had seen Shalimar in over 4 hours and they were starting to get worried. Jesse was pacing back and forth, Lexa was tracking her com signal but Shal had taken it off, Adam was talking to his contacts, Emma was meditating trying to find her and Brennan was looking for her the only way he knew how, searching in the streets. Emma had been getting nothing for the past 20 minutes; she decided to stop but then immediately knew where Shal was, her heart skipped a beat thanking god she could have visions of her team-mates emotional states.

Emma ran into the living room where Jesse and Lexa sat in defeat. Adam just walked in and seeing the pure look of happiness in Emma's eyes knew it was good news.

"What's with your girlfriend and the excited look?" Lexa asked Jesse.

"I dunno" Jesse answered.

"I know where Shal is, I know where Shal is" Emma squealed.

"Well…" Lexa asked waiting for an answer.

"She's where we found her" Emma beamed in pure joy of finding Shalimar.

"Oh great" Lexa muttered.

"Well then lets go get her" Jesse said jumping up from his seat.

"Well actually, since Brennan is already out looking, why doesn't he just go" Adam spoke for the first time, which scared the crap outta Jesse.

"Okay, well lets tell him, and he can go and find her" Lexa commented.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brennan had been looking around for the past hour looking for her, the one who showed him the hurt he caused. But he didn't really care about that, all he cared about was that he found her and no one else did. He wanted to show her that he wasn't that horrible, well most of the time. But he just wanted to feel like she could trust him again, that she didn't have to be afraid of him anymore.

"Hey Brennan, can you hear me?" Brennan was brought out of his daze by Jesse on the other end of the com signal.

"Yeah Jess" he answered.

"We know where Shal is, you know where we found her, before she could remember?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah… why?" Brennan asked, getting worried by the minute.

"That's where she is" Jesse replied.

"Ugh" Brennan groaned in defeat, he really didn't want to go back there.

"Thanks Jess" he said, before heading in the direction of the warehouse that Shal was first found in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shalimar had sat in that spot crying her eyes out for 5 hours straight, and no one had come to save her yet. Joey lay dead on the ground in front of her; he hadn't come alive again so you could guess he only had 2 lives left. Shalimar only moved after she closed her eyes, she saw him coming alive again to finish what he started, Shal ran to the corner at the other side of the room and placed herself in the fetal position. She would wait until someone came to get her, someone had to come and get her; they couldn't live without her, or at least Brennan couldn't… could they?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brennan stepped into the building and immediately could smell her, she wouldn't allow herself to smell like someone else, she wanted to be unique. It was dead quiet, you would be able to hear a pin drop… he could hear someone crying a few floors up and started running up the stairs to where he knew it was coming from. When he was on the 3rd floor (where the crying was coming from) someone stepped in front of him.

"S'cuse me" he said politely.

"Sorry, can't let you in, boss told me not too" the man said.

"And who's your boss" Brennan asked getting really annoyed.

"Joey Tudaricas" the man answered.

Brennan couldn't believe it, Kali's ex boyfriend came alive again, but nobody could do that, it was impossible. Brennan didn't want to do it, but he had to get in that room, so he had to do it the hard way. He punched the guy dressed in black in the jaw and walked passed him. / _That was easy _/ Brennan thought with ease.

Brennan opened the door and the first thing he saw was Joey's dead body, or at least it looked that way; he walked toward the body and placed his fingers in the inside of his wrist. There was no pulse and he was really cold. He heard soft whimpering, but it wasn't any normal sobbing, it was Shal's unique whimpering. He moved his line of sight to the opposite corner, where he saw Shalimar in the fetal position looking broken, as fragile as ever, and broken.

"Make it stop… make it stop… just make it stop" she whispered, Brennan slowly walked toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay, it will all be better soon" he soothed.

Shalimar's crying slowed, and soon stopped… she was glad that someone came for her, she was still so scared that Joey would come back and kill both of them, so she stayed quiet. Brennan softly picked her up and carried her to his car; Shal fell asleep instantly when her head reached the soft fabric covering the car seat. Everything would be good tomorrow; she hoped to god that it would be.

**A/N**: So how'd you like it, review and tell me please; I don't really think this has been my best chapter, but hey I was tired. And if you can please send me ideas for the next chapter, I've come across a stump in the road. So review and tell me ideas will ya.


	17. PLEA FOR HELP

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**Note**: THIS IS A PLEA FOR HELP! I NEED IDEAS QUICK, I HAVE RUN INTO A MEMORY BLOCK, NOTHING WILL COME UP TO HELP ME THINK. I NEED IDEAS MAJORLY!

ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE MY STORIES AND READ THEM CONTINUOUSLY, I NEED YOUR HELP BADLY! SO PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO HELP A PERSON IN NEED!


	18. Epilogue Part One

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**A/N**: thanks for all reviews and ideas from everyone, I know my plea was not original but I really needed help, but I thank everyone who answered my plea with ideas.

Chapter 18: Epilogue Part One

_2 days later…_

Brennan had brought Shal home safe and sound 48 hours ago, and Shalimar had been sleeping since Brennan placed her on her bed. Jesse was glad that his 'sister' was home safe, Emma was glad that she could feel no one else in danger, Lexa was just happy that Shal wasn't hurt or killed, Adam was just happy that there was nothing wrong with his 'daughter' and Brennan he just thanked god she was home. Brennan had been watching Shal sleep for the past 20 minutes and it didn't really get tiring.

Shalimar smiled in her sleep, she was obviously having a good dream; soon her eyes shot open and she started staring at Brennan.

"Nice of you to join the living" Brennan commented on her sleeping habits.

"Shut up" she laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

Shal got up and walked in her bathroom and shut the door; Brennan could hear the water in the shower turn on and he smiled thinking 'she's back to normal'. Shalimar stood under the water, just thinking _when should I tell him, no I'm not going too. _Since she got back no one had figured out that Joey had tried to rape her, no one had seen the red marks on her upper arms to tell them that she wasn't fine, no one knew and she wanted it that way. She started rubbing the soap all over her body, trying to get clean.

Brennan walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting, chatting.

"She's up" announced Brennan.

"That's great" Emma and Lexa exclaimed in unison.

"Well, how is she?" Jesse asked.

"She seems fine, but Adam will have to do a full scan" Brennan explained.

"No way, I'm fine I don't need one" Shalimar protested from behind him.

"Now Shalimar, you need one, to make sure of your assumption" Adam told the feral.

"I said no" Shal argued.

"Shalimar" Emma said in a tone that normal people wouldn't want to mess with.

"No" Shal ordered, not afraid to challenge Emma.

"Shalimar please" Lexa pleaded.

"I said no, and that's my final answer.

Jesse just sat in admiration, looking at Shalimar; there was something different about her, something had changed, he just wasn't sure what it was. Shalimar stomped off and Brennan just fell on the couch beside him in defeat, Jesse got up and walked in her general direction. _I'll find out what's different _thought Jesse as he gave Emma an unmistakable glance and left the room.

Shalimar stomped in her room, she knew that one of them was going to come in and ask her what happened; she just didn't want to tell them. She could feel Jesse enter the room and sit down next to her and she didn't want to explain, she didn't know how they were going to react. She turned to face him, his blue eyes could make her break down right there, but she made herself stay calm and collected.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't want to tell you" she started to cry.

"Well I just get someone else then" Jesse considered.

"No, I don't want to tell anyone" she tried to stop crying but her attempts weren't working.

"Shal you need to tell someone, you can't keep it bottled inside; that will kill you" he explained.

"Fine, but I need you to promise me something" she knew he wasn't going to let go.

"What?" he asked once more.

"If I tell you, I need you to promise that you aren't going to tell anyone else" she cried softly.

"Promise" he agreed, he knew Emma would want an answer.

"Well before I killed Joey, before Brennan brought me home, he tried to rape me" Shal explained.

"Who?" Jesse asked confused.

"Joey" she stated.

"Oh my god, Shal are you okay?" he asked in grievance.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said again.

The next few minutes went by with Jesse comforting Shal, unaware that Lexa was sitting outside eavesdropping. Lexa just sat amazed, and made herself not cry, she wanted to go in and hug Shal but she didn't want to reveal what she was doing.

**A/N**: Okay here is my 18 instalment, this is my epilogue of the story but let me tell you that it will have at least 3 or 4 parts to it. Hope you R&R and I hope you like.


	19. Epilogue Part Two

**Title**: Lest He Becomes Part II

**A/N**: thanks for all those reviews and I'm sorry for the long, long wait but this writer's block is hard to get rid of… anyway back to the story.

Chapter 19: Epilogue Part II

A few minutes after Jesse left Shalimar's room, Shalimar was alone and heaved a sigh of relief knowing that she had told someone, or actually two people. Shal walked into her bathroom turned on the cold water in her sink and splashed some on her face. Once she turned off the faucet, she looked at her reflection for a few more minutes, and then the doubt showed itself in her mind. _I shouldn't have told him_ she thought, _what if he tells everyone… no Jesse wouldn't do that to me, would he? _She asked herself, she knew Jesse wouldn't tell, he promised her… Jess doesn't betray someone's trust; he's not that evil. Shalimar shook her head in order to get the thoughts to go away, she pushed herself away the sink and walked back into her room.

"You can come out now, Lexa" Shal said, she knew Lexa was eavesdropping and she didn't care.

"Sorry" Lexa apologized, as she slowly walked into Shal's room, afraid that Shal would be mad.

"Lex, I don't care" Shal said, in exasperation.

Lexa practically ran over and gave Shalimar a huge hug. Lexa could feel cold sympathetic tears falling down her face and she didn't really care. Shal ended the hug and looked deep into Lexa's deep blue eyes (not sure if that is their real colour but its just what heard) and softly wiped her tears away.

"Lex, it's okay, just because it happened doesn't mean that I'm not going to get over it… because trust me I will, you know me, big, tough girl… I'm going to get through it" Shal said, trying to get her friend to stop crying.

"But…" Lexa tried to protest.

"No buts, I have great friends, I have great family… I will get through this, with your help" Shalimar emphasized the family part.

Lexa smiled at what Shalimar told her, that she was considered family, but it didn't change the fact that Joey had attempted to rape Shalimar. Lexa kissed Shalimar on the forehead and smiled as she walked out of the room towards the rec. room, where everyone else was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jesse had walked back into the rec. room and hadn't said a word, he didn't know Lexa had left right behind him, but even if anyone asked, he wasn't going to break Shal's trust in him. He had sat back down, ignoring the looks he was given from Emma, Brennan and Adam. Lexa walked in a few minutes after Jesse and sat beside him without saying a word.

"So…" Brennan asked, getting impatient.

"So what?" Jesse asked in return, putting his arm around his red haired girlfriend.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she turned around to face both Jesse and Lexa.

"Can't tell you" Jesse and Lexa said in unison.

"And why the hell not?" Brennan asked, his patience was wearing thin.

"Promised Shal I wouldn't" Jess answered for Lexa and himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Emma asked, in a confused tone.

"Because you don't need to know" came Shal's reply from behind Brennan.

"And why don't we need to know?" asked Adam, who was getting more confused by the minute.

"Because it's none of your business" Lexa replied for Shalimar.

"I gotta get out of here… before I break something" said Brennan as he walked past Shalimar.

Emma made a move for the door but Shalimar stopped her. "No, this is my problem and I'll deal with it" Shal said calmly.

Shalimar walked out into the garage and found Brennan sitting in his mustang with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"For what" Brennan asked, glancing up at her.

"For not telling you" Shal repeated what she thought in her head.

"And why won't you tell me?" Brennan asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Because I don't think I can handle it with you knowing" Shal explained, she knew she was going to have to tell him or show him.

"Why not, you trust me don't you?" he asked, thinking he did something.

"Brennan, it's not that I'm questioning if I trust you or not" Shal shook her head.

"Then what" he exclaimed.

"Follow me" she quickly looked around and grabbed his hand so she could hurriedly get to the place that she wanted to go.

"Why are we here?" Brennan asked, now he was confused, why did she lead him to the top of the rock they lived on.

Shal abruptly threw away his hand and took of the jacket she was wearing. Brennan's eyes went wide with worry once he saw the red hand marks that circled Shalimar's arms.

"O my god… what happened to you?" he asked.

"Can't you guess" she replied bitterly.

"I gotta go tell Adam" he said, trying to think of what he was going to say.

"No don't" she ordered.

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Jesse and Lexa already know… I don't want anyone else to find out" Shalimar replied, as she pushed back the urge she had to cry.

"Fine" he said in utter defeat.

"Thanks, I'll tell everyone else in my own time" she said, she wasn't ready to tell Emma and Adam yet.

"Well what do we do til' then, keep our mouths shut" Brennan asked a question that he already knew the answer too.

"Exactly" Shalimar breathed.

**A/N**: So how'd you like, and don't complain about the long wait I'm already bombarded with complaints on that subject with my other stories. Okay do you see that small button at the bottom of the page… press it and leave your comments on this chapter. I ask people to R&R with feedback please as hard as it is to say… I need it.


End file.
